


Let Me Know

by Mimicry95



Category: Rift (Video Game)
Genre: Bondage, Breeding, Clerics, Cock Tease, Dwarf, Elf/Human Relationship(s), Elves, F/M, Human, Idiots in Love, Interspecies Romance, Masturbation, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Pregnancy Kink, Romance, Underwear
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-16
Updated: 2020-05-20
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:14:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,265
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24215749
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mimicry95/pseuds/Mimicry95
Summary: Marasse and Elyo romance started 2 years after the Mathosian Necromancer beated Regulus back to his place. The full mouthed, always michevious young woman and the much more calmer and stoic kelari relationship caused almost a second clash between their respective faction, yet they managed to evade it. Because they want to show it, how much matter if they together against enemy than clashing each other troath. Their love its just a pleasent bonus.
Relationships: Original Mathosian Female/Original Kelari Male, Original dwarf male/Original Mathosian Female





	1. Chapter 1

The young woman searched for hours in the elves library in Sanctum. She dont understand why her partner avoid her. It started 4 days ago. He not much showing affection in public before, but now he seriously avoid her. his voice also became more deeper and raspy. Heck, he not even want to sleep in their shared bedroom. And that's frustrated her. Not just because he not want to talk about it, but her adopted father also want to kill him for this.  
\- Oh, Marasse - a sudden voice interrupted her search - why are you here so late?  
\- Im sorry Lady, Shyla i just search for something.  
\- May i can help you? - she let a faint smile and sat right next to the mathosian. Marasse closed the book and let out a deep sigh.  
\- Actually yes. I dont know the reason, but Elyo suddenly acting weird.- The high elf lady raised a brow.  
\- Acting weird?  
\- Yes. he started to avoid me, and his overall motions and speaking became more…  
\- Wild? - Shyla finisher her sentence. Marasse nod. The older woman just think and finally let a “oh, my” face.  
\- Dont worry about him, my friend. He just probably in heat.  
\- Heat? - She make a weird look -like when animals goint to... - Shyla lightly pinched her cheek  
\- Do not compare this to animals. High elves also have this kind of cycles.  
\- But why he avoid me? I'm his partner.  
\- He probably don't want to hurt you. Intimacy around time of heat its more instinctual and rough. Probably… Hey where are you going?  
\- I'm so sorry, lady Shyla. Thank you for the information - the young girl start to run to the front door - but i need to “punish” my stupid lover.  
\- Both of you’re weird...

At the same time, Elyo rest on couch their shared home. He want her so badly, but he know about this rut. He don't want to hurt his precious partner. But... just to think about her making him hard. Her figure, her big breast and hips, her all curvy figure drives him crazy as he imagine her beneath him, scratching his back and plead for more. Like their last time together. Before he even notice, his hand already moved to his lower areas to for easing the pain, what his hardening cock caused. But he also feel shameful to do this. he touched the top of his manhood and let out a whimper. How sensitive it became? _Heck about this wicked cycle!_ He thought and his hand start to moving up and down. He closed his eyes and imagined his beloved doing this. Riding on him like a steed. He bit his lower lip as towards his finish, but suddenly the door opened and Marasse start to walk toward the couch.  
\- Enough of this, you idiot!  
\- My…- He put away his hand from his trousers and start to sit up, but she grabbed her staff and hit him on the head.

When he regained his consciousness, Elyo find himself restrained to a chair by ropes in nothing, but his loincloth. Shiver run down his spine. His logical mind start to fight with his strengthened instinct.  
\- Unh...i need to…  
\- What you need to? - He heard Marasse voice from behind. he turned around and almost got a double take. She is sitting another chair in a bra and undergarment. She stand up and walked toward him.  
\- You know how much scare you give me the last 4 days Elyo? - He heard the slight sadness in her voice, what make him guilty. Yeah, at least he told her about his condition. On the other hand he not able to speak with her properly as his instinct told him to fuck her every know way when she was around him.  
\- So? - She sat on his lap cause him to whimper as she nestled to the spot in his lap what he likes.  
\- Plea...dont...i dont want…  
\- You don't want me? - Marasse make a teasing smile and she kissed her lover neck. _Oh, boy im doomed._  
\- Don't...hurt you…- he tried to speak but every his word became more hard to form. His mind started to get cloudy as his partner started to move up to down on his lap. He feel his cock want to explode. But...he also want this. For the gods whom he not believe anymore. He want her. As her moves became more fast, she invaded his mouth with her own, echoing every of his pleading cries on their cavern and her hand roaming relentlessly on his sensitive ears. A loud growl signed to Marasse, her lover is came so hard. She not left his lips, she savored his painful yet satisfied cries for herself. His now fully wet garment makes her own more hot and juicy, but she want to tease him more as started to kiss his neck.  
\- See? It's much better now.  
\- No.- He let out a deep growl and the same time, she heard the sound of the ropes teared apart. Before she had time to realise she layed and the floor with Elyo on the top of her. His breath became more heavy, hand roaming her body to freed for the remaining clothes what she had.  
\- Ely…  
\- No. - He forcefully kissed and pinned her head to the floor. - Want more. more…


	2. Let me Know 2

_So that how they act when they on Heat?_ She think as his lover removed her bra and start to suck her hardened nipple. She let out a moan, causing his lover make a pleased growl. He removed her panties as fast as light and to press his hardened manhood toward her wet cavern. Marasse also urges him to do this, so he slip and fully filled her place. They both became moaning loud when Elyo start to trust with full speed. That's not the place for a foreplay and caring. That's became rough and carnal. _Just as Shyla said._ She tought with her remaining sanity. Each trust make her more and more aroused and Elyo, new deeply sounds voices make her more dizzy. When he moved her hips a little up so he fully able to hit her deepest walls she swear she start to see her gods. And they not really approve this kind of behavior but she don't care.  
-uhh...deeper...deeper…- She mumbled as she dig her nails into Elyo’s back. He also tried to respond something, but his words are became more than a moan and growl.  
\- Make...more..seed…- that's what she hears between some other what she not understand. She came not long after his second try to say something, but her lover doesn't mind this. On the opposite, as she watering his cock he fastened himself and pummeled every drop of sweet juice from her. She could see stars as she wondered how much he hold back, but suddenly Elyo bite her shoulder and with a final trust he almost pushed his balls into her. the young girl feel her orgasm again when Elyo warm seed spreads over in her womb. His cock was pulsating so hard and each pulse she feel he give her another amount of his load. He finally freed Marasse’s shoulder from his bite and start to kiss the spot. His voice still deep and hoarding, his cock was still inside of his lover, and hard. Its not over yet. she think.  
-Be…-Elyo purred toward her ear.  
-wha…- she turned her head toward his but he kissed her deeply andHe start to caress her lover stomach with his free hand.  
Be a mother...


End file.
